End of the 8th
by Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint
Summary: my take on the 8th regeneration part of the 50th anniversary please read and review


**I don't own doctor who**

Doctor who

The fall of the 8th

A man with long brown hair a green Victorian coat and Victorian type of clothing, was just walking on the pits of a disaster.

He had done it, He had ended the war, but at what price. His race were dead to him. After letting the so much destruction, the Dalaks the enemy's he met in his first ever life had come to take all of reality by force even if it meant killing all of his people.

The war latest for who knows how long. Days, years or even centuries that was always the problem with time you never really know how long has gone.

This regeneration started in a bundle didn't it, one moment your with a hat and an umbrella eating shrimps next your being shot down by some mafia, you go into a morgue then the miracle happens. Now that he thought about it that was his first regeneration were he did not wear his previous life's cloths but instead a white cloth and name tag.

The man just kept walking through the wasteland, this planet was called Trensilaw he knew he was never supposed to come here. Time lords were always forbidden from to visit there to visit their graves whatever the reason.

But the traveller knew he would soon be joining this place. Time lords always have twelve regenerations so far he had 5 life's left before he reached his 13th his final life. But that no longer mattered for today this face would be the last face that belonged to the Doctor.

Yes the Doctor he had that name for so long he almost forgot what his real name would be, his 5th, 6th and 7th life's would have probably taken the Micky out of him like they did last time when they visited him. The Doctor even wondered if he should revisit his other 7 life's just to say a simple hello, he did the same with his companions.

But no he was too much of a coward to do it. He could face his friends but he could never face himselfs. The old man, the comedian, the Edwardian, the scarf fan, the cricket boy, the time lord and his multi coloured coat and lastly the merry Poppins.

The Doctor sighed he didn't what was sadder that his death was because of a simple Dalek blast or that he wasn't going to regenerate because he had become a person who had become scared of what he may become.

Who knows maybe the Master was wrong maybe the Valyard would be created during his 8th incarnation and not his 12th and 13th. But still what the Valyard did at the trial with Peri, Mel, the whole Time Lord court could have been endanger. The thing that broke his hearts was that it was him that was his own enemy.

The Doctor then fell to the ground with tears coming to his eyes, soon this body would die, the end of his adventure maybe it is time. This wasn't the first time he considered not regenerating, in his 2nd life when the Time Lords banished him and took his right away to decide what he looked like when he regenerated. The only reason he wasn't going to regenerate was because he just didn't want to give the high council the satisfaction the controlled him.

In his 5th life on the other hand, when he and his companion at the time Peri were escaping he gave her the milk in order to survive. He was in still some grief after the death of his companion Adric. Adric started travelling with him in his 4th life but he didn't have the choice of leaving, the Cyber men they caused his death. But no matter how many times the Doctor tried to switch blame he would always come back to himself. Adric was his responsibility and he should have tried to save him, maybe saving him was by never meeting him.

But no matter in those lives he did regenerate and he probably was thankful for it, but now this was different no body needed the doctor. The Dalaks were dead, Time Lords were dead, and they were all gone.

Unit and some other organizations would be able to take care of whatever was out there. All the Doctor wanted was to die here on this planet, on this dirt and next to his blue box.

The Doctor got up and was breathing harder and harder the holding of regeneration was like trying not to go to the toilet it keeps making you uncomfortable till you finally burst.

He had done this 7 times already each time with a meaning each time a tear each time a death. He had lost so many loved ones his wife, his children, Su.

The Doctor sighed what had happened how a crouch old man became this a solider. Maybe Doctor was getting old maybe it was time to start new name. No this was it he was going to die today with this face.

"_Some Time I will return"_

Wait what was that

"_Yes I will return but until then there must be no tears, no regrets and prove"_

No he was not going to listen to that ghost

"_You can't just change what I look like"_

Not him too

"_He calls himself the Master"_

One does hate a cosiness

"_I am the fourth"_

Now was not the time

"_Adric?"_

They were his past and he was their final

"_So they took it upon themselves to act as second rate Gods"_

This was so making sense and was really hard not listening to yourself

"_If we fight like animals we will die like animals"_

He couldn't take it anymore, the universe needed him he was the one he was the one that would always be running and always saving. No matter what grief would be coming for him no matter what hardships he will fight them.

The Doctor stood outside of his Blue box looking at the wilderness seeing what his future home would be this was who he was.

"I am the Doctor"

The moment he said that light was coming out of his arms and face he let it out without any notice he was going to it begin a new life his 9th life. He may be the last time lord but he was a Time Lord.

The Doctor let out the energy from himself, the sound of fire, generations passing through him he knew this was going to start new and old at the same time.

After the light stopped a new man stood there, he had short black hair big eyes and ears with a large Adams apple.

He just looked at the wasteland then went into his blue box as it sent the light beeping as it vanished to new space and time.

THE END


End file.
